


Peter Parker - spiderpool

by Marvel_fan083



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_fan083/pseuds/Marvel_fan083
Summary: Peters ap chemistry class goes on a field trip and interrupts Peter and wade.
Relationships: Deadpool/Spider-man, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 164





	Peter Parker - spiderpool

**Author's Note:**

> please comment any mistakes or something you would like to add 
> 
> thank you for reading

Mj P.O.V  
Mj’s class of ap chemistry is having a field trip to Stark Towers today and conveniently Peter parker, who is accused of faking his internship at said tower, hasn’t shown up to the bus yet, so everyone is waiting for him, again. 

“come on, he is not coming, lets just go, we are going to be late as it is” Flash whined for the 8th time   
“just 5 more minutes im sure he is coming hes just late, and probably has a good excuse too.” Mr Harrington said with a sigh  
“Yeah totally, like every other time he is late, ‘oh sir the bus was late’ or ‘oh sir the car didn’t start’ which is convenient because his family doesn’t have a car” a student who MJ didn’t recognise exclaimed  
“alright, fine, we can go now, are you happy?” Mr Harrington sighed waving his hand at the bus driver indicating him to go. 

The bus took off the the main part of the city where all the skyscrapers are, which stark towers is one of. The class is mostly consumed by their phones or other devices and blasting three or four different songs at once, every stereotypical group has their own music ranging from a thousand dollar speaker or the crappiest quality hammer tech phone, which will probably be replaced on site by stark or one of his assistances when they arrive, that ever existed coming from one of the more goth looking type groups.   
MJ was reading one of her go to books, because she had recently finished her new one, how to kill a mockingbird, and eyeing the group suspiciously to see if there are any new potential candidates for her drawing book. Ned is sitting behind MJ, his heading phones hooked up to his laptop and viscously play world of warcrafts or clash of clans, either one mj wasn’t bothered with, with ned just losing to an opposing uber nerd on the website he took off his head phones laying them to rest on his beefy shoulders and looking up at the side of MJ’s face, considering she was sitting sideways on her seat, feet resting on the opposite side of the bench chair and slightly focused on her book but more so on scanning the people on the bus, “what do you want Ned?” MJ stated obviously scarring Ned because he wasn’t expecting her to see him. “hi MJ, isn’t this exciting going to the avengers tower!” Ned exclaimed   
“It’s only for science purposes only so I doubt that there will be scheduled meetings with the avengers” MJ said deflating Ned’s bubble of excitement slightly.   
“So, you think we’ll see the avengers there then?” Ned said, shifting forward slightly excited and egging MJ on to continue talking.  
“it is more than possibly considering Peter is there” MJ said not a least bit interested in the conversating or what it seems to be   
“what? Peters not there” Ned stammered slightly backing up his entirely convincing statement with a nervous laughter and inching back away from MJ which didn’t go unnoticed by the smart girl beside him  
“Of-course not” MJ said drawling out her words slightly in a sarcastic way.

Ned seemed slightly pleased by the dropping of conversation and pulled out his phone and started aggressively texting someone, most likely peter himself.

A while later the bus pulled up at the visitors and staff parking and MJ was shaken out of her thought by Ned who looked sort of nervous by disturbing her and the rest of the class was peering through the window of the other side of the bus already off to see what her reaction would be like, she pulled herself together and shoved her book in her bag and pulled out her drawing book and a pencil, shut her bag quickly and marched off the bus, smirking at the disappointed looks on the rest of the classes faces because they obviously wanted to see her get angry at Ned but she wouldn’t give them the satisfaction. 

The class followed Mr Harrington into the massive building and walked into the lobby, MJ sniffed in disapproval of the design of the building it was extremely expensively decorated for a lobby, just starks way of showing off his money MJ presumed because stark barely ever left his lab. 

A bubbly woman who looked about 26 came bustling over to the group and indroduced herself, “Hi my name is Alexandra but you guys can just call me Alex and I’ll be your guide for the day, you are peters class right, I’ve heard so much about peters friends Ned and MJ” Alex said waving at the two of them causing the class to stare at them.

“penis parker actually interns here then?” Flash sais, obviously, he has been going on about peters internship since peter said he got it.

“peter,” alex said putting a lot of emphasise on peters name, “works more hours here than any of the actual staff, he helps out nearly everyone in the building even the top scientists, but he cannot have a full time job because of the laws so he has an internship, tony starks personal intern. We don’t, for any circumstances, tolerate any bullying in this building, you have been warned” the last bit more serious and aimed for flash and his goons.

“wow” one kid said under their breathe.  
“that would be awesome” Abe exclaimed.

“now let’s continue with the tour” Alex said going back to her cheery self, walking toward the elevator expecting the group to follow her, they did. 

MJ was now standing in a larger elevator than usual, because of the unusually high amount of staff members, but still squishy because there is 28 hot and sweaty teenagers, one mildy stressed out teacher and a perfectly cheery tour guide who seemed to be enjoying the tour, god knows why, the only reason why MJ came was to see the look on peters face when the tour bumps into him and his merc with a mouth boyfriend because that’s parkers luck for you right there. 

Everyone calmly followed Alex out of the elevator while she swiped her staff badge on the door and opened it slightly so it wouldn’t re-lock, MJ could see the strained faces of a couple of eager teens in her class trying to get a look at what was behind the door.   
“Everyone pay attention. This is the interns’ lab where the more full-time intern work and finish assignments from head scientist or making their own. Now, before we get started, you all have signed the NDA’s right?” Alex said seriously, a rhetorical question, “please enjoy looking around but do not touch the projects on the benches for any reason and please do not bother the interns, unless spoken to, they are doing their jobs, most likely”

Alex opened the door and what they saw did not disappoint, at all. There were white desks lined up in rows with barriers in front and from what MJ could make out there was a fire on one of the furthest back desks and papers still falling to the ground from being knocked off. Alex looked furiously at the mess and walked into the room at full speed making her way to the back door where there was a testing room and a window to look through. Peter parker and the merc with a mouth, Deadpool, were in the testing room with to interns, it seemed as the others were on a break or went home. It seemed that peter and his boyfriend were stabbing each other with swords and slight puddles of blood were collecting in the tubs the were standing in, they had obviously prepared for this. 

Most of MJ’s class had recognised peter and were staring in shock and wonder, Alex just looked furious, she barged in through the door of the testing room and the class followed making a line along the wall, Alex standing in front of them waiting for them to notice. MJ was opening her drawing book to an empty page and took her pencil and was ready to start drawing. 

“okay now for the tenth one petey pie, you ready?” deadpool asked his boyfriend, voice slightly strained.   
“yep, just do it. I told you I was going to beat you” peter said grinning stupidly, “now you owe me chimichangas”   
Deadpool plunged the sword through peters chest, avoiding any major organs, peter grunted as it came out the other side of him and blood started to drip down his body collecting in the bucket with dripping that slowly decreased during the minute because of his enhanced healing, it healed a lot quicker than others would have.

Peter turned around at the sounds of the gasps of his classmates and shocked teacher, “you will get away from my student at once” Mr Harrington commanded at Deadpool. 

“Oh, petey pie, you didn’t tell me your class was coming for a show” the merc with a mouth half sang with his costume eye unnaturally wide 

Peter seemed to have reacted to the situation and made the most laughable face of all time, MJ quickly started to scribble down his appearance before it changed.

“uh, wade, could you please get the swords out of me?” Peter said weakly   
“all at the same time?” Deadpool asked curiously, Peter gave him a sharp nod changing his face to awestricken, “kinky” the merc with a mouth growled before yanking them all out at once and letting them fall to the floor. “thanks” peter returned

Peter got out of the bucket and took off his shoes, so he didn’t tramp blood everywhere when he went to go get bandages for him and Deadpool since he already seemed to have taken his swords out himself and followed peter to the shelving unit. Peter bent down to pull out a drawer from the shelves to get the bandages, while he shuffled the bandages around to find the right ones, Deadpool grabbed a hold of peters waist and started to fake hump him and that sure did get a reaction of the class, which peter didn’t seem to realise it was happening and Mr Harrington looked about as shocked as someone could possibly be. 

Peter grabbed the ones he was looking for and shut the drawer and turned around to be face to face with his boyfriend, he took the mask of the merc and rolled it up to his lips where he kissed him square on the mouth. Deadpool took advantage of that by deepening the kiss by sticking his tounge in peters mouth grinded their hips together which peter returned by hooking his legs around the merc and letting out a loud groan into wades mouth. Wade walked over to the shelving unit and pushed peter up against it and his hands travelled up the backs over peters thighs while he deposited of wades mask and peter cupped his boyfriends head and digging his nails into the back of wades neck when his hands squeezed peters arse before traveling under peters shirt and tracing the already healing stab wounds they had given each other, wade was going to take his boyfriends shirt off when Alex intervened with a loud and very meaningful cough which caused the two to break apart and peter hopped down from wades waist and awkwardly shuffled apart a very distinct blush appearing on his neck, ears and cheeks. 

“well, if we were interrupting something we can leave if you like” Alex said motioning to the remaining few, the two interns had disappeared during the act. 

“oh no need to worry, baby boy and I will finish this elsewhere” wade said giving a wink at peters direction, through his mask which he had managed to slip back on before anyone could see his face other than peter himself, which earned him a jab in the stomach from peter.

“what were you doing?” Cindy Moon asked curiously.

“we had a bet on who could hold the most amount of swords and obviously wade lost” Peter said regaining his confidence which most of his class didn’t think he had.

“how can you do that without dying?” Abe asked.

“well, wade only stabbed where there were no organs, so it just hurts like a bitch” peter said cheerly leaning on wade for his confidence.

“So, you guys are together?” Flash said, being the annoying brat that he is. 

“No, I just do this to any one flash, what do you think?” Peter replied sarcastically.  
“well if that will be all, baby boy and I have some matters to attend to if you know what I mean, which the author will not write into this fanfic” wade said with a wink and walking out with his arm on the lower of peters back.

“well, if you’ll follow me to the cafeteria its around about lunch time don’t you think?” Alex said leading them out of the testing room which looked like a crime scene.


End file.
